Force Uprising
by ThatOneGuy875
Summary: Sean McConnell faces the impossible. The Quarter Quell ended what little childhood he had, and no one cared. Bring on the games, because they're going to be good
1. Chapter 1

District 4

Sean McConnell

Days until reapings: 7

Sean checked the placement board on the academy wall

18: Sam, Jason (M) Adrianna, Zoey (F)

17: Julio, Garrison (M) Katelyn, Julie (F)

16: Donie, Phineus (M) Phoebe, Journey (F)

15: Sean, Dean (M) Sadie, Kensley (F)

14: Jacque, Ben (M) Gracyn, Veronica (F)

13: Zack, Ulysses (M) Meredith, London (F)

He had done it. He placed top two in his age level! All he had to do was beat Dean, and he'd be first! He smiled to himself. This would be too easy.

"Alrighty kids, you see your placements. Top two of each gender head towards your arena for your fight. Everyone else can either watch or leave, your choice. Whoever wins the 17 and 18 year old fights, fight the winner of the other year as well to decide who is going to be tribute this year. Keep the fight quick, because President Gold is making an announcement pertaining to the Quarter Quell. May the odds be ever in your favor." Jayson White, the victor of the 89th Hunger Games, yelled to the tributes. Jayson, even though he was a victor, ran the training academy in Four.

Sean, Dean, Kensley, and Sadie walked down to the Year 3 arena. Kensley and Sadie went first.

"Alright kids, I want a clean fight. Nothing lethal. Fight ends with a knockout or when one person taps out," the ref said.

Kensley and Sadie both nodded to the ref. They shook hands, and then went to get staves. Kensley picked a set of wooden staves with intricate carvings throughout the rod. Sadie, however, went with a simple, clean rod.

The two women took their respective corners and the right began. Kensley ran to Sadie at an inhuman speed, catching Sadie off guard. Sadie recovered quickly, and the two quickly engaged in an intense fight. The two staves moved faster than Sean's eyes could keep up with.

After about five minutes of non-stop swinging, Sean could tell Sadie was beginning to slow. So did Kensley, and she capitalized on it, leading to a victory.

"Congratulations Kensley Yandell! The top female of Year Three!" The ref yelled after Sadie tapped out.

Kensley walked off the stage, stopping to chat with Dean before their fight. Sean took his favorite bo staff from the shelf. He was trained in many weapons of course. Tridents, swords, kukris, knives, and axes were all things Sean was a master of. He preferred the trident, like any natural fighter from Four. He was promising too, he was told by the higher ups of the academy that when he reached the age he would be able to volunteer.

He walked past Sadie putting her staves up. He noticed Dean was still talking to Kensley, so he started a conversation with her.

"Hey Sades, good job," he said.

Sadie smiled at the use of his nickname for her. "Thanks Sean, if only my stamina was good," She replied.

Sean laughed, "Your stamina is fine Sadie, Kensley is just a bull on steroids. I'll train you if you want," he offered.

"I'd like that," Sadie said, and with a smile, she walked off.

Sean watched her walk for a few seconds, but he heard the ref blow her whistle, signaling that he needed to get on the stage. Sean obeyed.

"Alrighty gents, I want a clean match. Winner is declared when the other person goes unconscious or taps out. No fatal strikes. Are we clear?" The brunette asked.

Sean mumbled an acknowledgment, as did Dean. They shook hands in the center of the ring, and walked to their respective corners.

The ref blew her whistle and the fight was on. Dean and Sean circled each other, neither wanting to make the first move. Sean got an idea then. He took his bo, and held it like a spear. He then threw it like a spear, hitting Dean right in the forehead.

The big man didn't go down though, leaving Sean weaponless. Dean ran at him with staves, planning on getting an easy win. Sean threw his fists up and prepared his defense. Dean best down on him, hard. His forearms turned purple. Sean couldn't take it anymore, but he wasn't about to tap out.

Instead, he rolled to the side, going for his bo. His hands found their way, and his weapon was back in his hands. He put his staff in the air, blocking Deans onslaught of attacks, and soon launched a counterattack of his own. He shoved his staff up, hitting Deans face. The fight was his now. He took his staff and brought it upon Deans head, knocking the other boy out cold.

"And the fight goes to Sean!" The ref yelled.

Sean smiled. He had done it. He had won.

Slow clapping started coming from the entrance. He looked and saw Jayson walking in, along with Garrison and Adrianna. Sean assumed they were the tributes for this year, but didn't know why they were here. He knew he won, but he wasn't supposed to receive this amount of attention until at least two years.

"Congratulations Sean, now if you'll please follow us, we have something you should probably see," Jayson said.

Sean nodded and followed Jayson to a room where there was a small viewing screen. Garrison and Adrianna took seats in the front row, Garrison sitting next to Kensley, who Sean didn't even notice was in there, and Adrianna on the other side of Garrison. Sean took a seat next to Adrianna.

"Watch," Jayson commanded as he hit a button on the screen. He then took a seat on the other side of Sean as the tape rolled.

_"The Hunger Games. A sign to the districts of Panem that is from the Capital will not tolerate rebellion. A reminder of all the lives lost in the Dark Days. These games have defined our Panem for years," President Gold, on the tape, declared to an unknown body of people, "These games are our livelihood, our culture. This year celebrates the One-Hundreth annual Hunger Games, and with that number, a new Quarter Quell. In the past, we have had three Quarter Quells. The first, as a reminder to the districts that the Capital rules, each district voted for their tributes. The second, doubled every tribute from each district. The third, reminding us that no one is safe from the Capitals reign, the tributes were chosen from the pool of former victors. This years Quarter Quell, as a reminder that even the youngest tributes aren't safe, only children ages fifteen and under can be reaped or volunteer," President Gold finished._

Wait what. Jayson paused the tape there. "Well, Sean. You and Kensley will be our tributes this year. You guys are volunteering this year," He said.

Sean wasn't sure if he wanted to be happy or distraught. His schedule had been moved up a few years, but you know what? Screw it. It's time to bring home a win for District Four.

"Yeah, alright. I'll do it," Sean said.

Adrianna piped up then, "Oh no honey, you don't have a choice. It's cute how you think you do though."

Sean gave the would-be tribute a look down. Her blonde, dyed brown, locks fell down to the middle of her back. Because she dyed it dark brown, it made her one of the only non blonde in the district. She was fairly skinny, and short, around 5'6. Only four inches shy of Sean's 5'10. She had green eyes, unlike most of the districts blue, that occasionally went brown.

Sean almost said something to her, then decided against it. Instead, he opted to talk to Garrison.

"You alright man? I'm sorry I kinda took your spot," Sean said to the older boy.

"Nah, it's cool man. You just better be there to mentor me next year," Garrison replied with a laugh, which Sean returned.

"Alright, I think it's time to announce to the rest of the academy what exactly is going to go down in a week. That okay with everyone?" Jayson asked. The whole crew nodded and they made their way into the auditorium. Jayson rang the buzzer three times, signaling the gathering about to happen in the auditorium.

The buzzers echoed throughout the hallways, and academy students flooded in through, crowding every corner of the auditorium. It's not often when Jayson White, the dean of the academy, calls the academy to a meeting. Usually it's to announce the tributes for that year.

Jayson started after everyone filed in. "Ladies, gentlemen. It's that time of year again. Before we announce the tributes for this year, since it's the One-Hundreth games, the Capital has given us a video ahead of time. Roy, if you will," Jayson said, the last bit aimed at Roy, the academy's tech person.

The tape started rolling. _"The Hunger Games. A sign to the districts of Panem that is from the Capital will not tolerate rebellion." _Sean tuned out the rest of the video because he knew what it said. When it was done however, the academy grew in an uproar.  
"Order!" Jayson yelled, "ORDER!" He yelled again. This time, the academy grew quiet, in respect for Jayson. "Just because there's an age limit this doesn't mean Four won't bring home a victor. We have two of the strongest tributes going forth this year, Sean and Kensley, and they will have our backing, whether you like it or not," Jayson finished, Adrianna and Garrison nodding for the extra effect. This seemed to work, as the academy's students calmed down.

"Good. You are dismissed," Jayson said, waving his hand in dismissal. He walked off the stage, motioning for the four students to follow.

"Alrighty guys, that's all I have for you. You can head home, or stay here a bit. Just don't get hurt in a week, alright?" Jayson said. Sean and Kensley nodded. "You guys are free to go. Garrison, Adrianna, can you guys stay back for a bit?" He asked. The two older kids followed Jayson into a different room, and Sean and Kensley went their separate ways.

Sean made the choice to head home, but was stopped on the way out of the academy. He figured he would be, but didn't think it would be by the person it was.

"Hey Sean?" A quiet voice asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Sean turned around to find Sadie standing there, twirling her dirty blonde locks.

"Yeah, of course. Whatcha need?" Sean said.

"I just want to wish you luck. And to tell you that the games aren't as awesome as you think they are. Just, please come home. I still need those lessons," Sadie said, tears forming in her eyes.

Sean let out a small chuckle, "Of course I will Sadie. You don't have to worry. Now I have to get going, my moms gonna kill me if I don't tell her the schedule has moved up."

Sadie nodded, a look of longing in her eyes. Sean had no clue what to do in this situation, so he took the easy way out. He left, and headed home. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best decision, but it worked. Now to deal with his mother.

He walked down the streets of District Four. It really was a beautiful place. Most everyone walked in Four. The subways existed for those who didn't. Because almost everyone walked, the streets were made of sand, taken from the abandoned coasts of other districts.

Most of the houses were built out of clay, one of the only resources Four had that wasn't shipped in. Unlike other districts, the richer families of Four lived on the outskirts, on the coasts. The poorer families lived near City Square in the center of the district.

The Academy split Fours coastline in half. One one side of the Academy was residential. The other was for the fishing depots.

Sean looked out on the bright blue ocean. Fishing boats were scattered on the horizon. A divers boat was closer to the coast, and Sean watched as a group of divers jumped out into the seas. If only Sean was doing that now, instead of walking the sandy, palm tree lined street. He belonged to the water.

Well, maybe not yet. For now, he still belonged to Sierra McConnell, his mother. The short-tempered but loving woman who birthed him. His mom was one of the hardest working people in Four, feeding three children and being a teacher to thousands more could take it out of people, but Sean's mom never faltered.

He spotted his house, gifted to them by the district for his mothers great teaching ability. She was the best in Four. He opened the door and was greeted by none other than the scary side of missus Sierra McConnell.

"SEAN PATRICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THIS LATE? YOU KNOW THE RULES, STRAIGHT HOME AFTER THE ACADEMY, AND YOU GET PERMISSION BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE. I was so worried," His mom yelled.

"I'm sorry ma, but Academy took a little longer today," Sean said.

His mother seemed to think that was okay, so she let him go. Sean wasn't done though.

"Mom, I'm volunteering this year."

"What?" Was his moms only response.

"This years Quell is that only people the age fifteen and younger can volunteer. I'm the best out of that age group, so I was chosen to volunteer. I'm winning this years games mom," Sean said.

His brother, James, and his sister, Erin, both came down the stairs to witness a rare sight. Their mother crying.

His mom pulled him into a hug, "I always knew this day would come but I didn't think it would be this soon," she said, crying into his shoulder. Sean hated when his mother cried, even more when it was his fault, but he knew he had to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

District 4

Sean McConnell

Day of Reaping

The following week had been a mix of horrifying, anticipation, and solomness in the life of Sean McConnell. His mom decided that she would do all things in her power to help Sean win, and had started collecting money to be able to send items to him in the arena, and his siblings helped her with that. Sadie helped his mom as well, and Sean was sure that if he was ever in need of anything in the arena, he would be set.

So he awoke that morning confident. He dressed himself in his khaki slacks that he loved, and his navy blue button down shirt that really brought out his sea blue eyes. He looked himself over in the mirror, but alas his moment was ended by the inconsiderate banging on the door from his little sister Erin.

"Sean! You're a guy, why do you spend so much time in the bathroom?" she yelled through the door.

"Because it's only the biggest day of my life now shut up and give me privacy," he yelled back, a smile beaming on his face.

Erin groaned, "Well hurry up and finish, I still have to dry my hair."

Sean put his simple black watch on, ran a hand through his curly blonde hair one last time, and exited the bathroom. He ran downstairs and hopped on the couch with his brother, James.

"Hey Ma!" Sean yelled to his mother in the kitchen, "I think I'm going to take James and head to the Square a little early, is that okay?"

"Yeah," she yelled back, "But be safe, and none of that 'you only live once' teenage hormonal stuff that's running through your head. Oh, and come back to get your sister."

He laughed but she was right, he had been thinking of doing some fairly stupid stuff since he was going to the Capital today. Most of it involved women but that was beside the point. He was 15, he still needed to live a little.

"Yes ma'am," He saluted back. He grabbed his jacket and him and James left the house.

"So where are we going Sean?" James asked him. Truth be told, Sean didn't entirely know, he just wanted to get out of the house.

"Let's get some food," Sean said.

James nodded and they went to Sean's favorite restaurant, 'Porter Paul's'. The brothers walked into Paul's and they sat at a table. After they finished up and were getting ready to leave, Jayson White and a few others that Sean didn't know walked in. Jayson noticed Sean and James and motioned for him to come and join Jayson's crew.

"Guys, this is Sean McConnell, the guy I was telling you about. He's going to be our male tribute this year," Jayson introduced, "And I'm to assume this is another of the McConnell clan right?" Jayson laughed, pointing at James.

James stepped forward, "Yes sir, my name is James McConnell and I'm Sean's little brother."

Jayson smiled, "Well McConnell Jr, I hope I get to train you at the academy someday. Anyway, Sean. This is Phil Collins, District 4's escort, Luna Rogers and Shane Snow, 4's stylists, and our past victors, Sarah Hollings, Killian Smoke, Izzy Evans, and last but not least, the grumpy old man Finnick Odair, in his last games before retirement."

Sean couldn't believe his luck, running into the most important people in the district on the most important day of the year.

"It's very nice to meet you guys. I'm Sean McConnell, this years tribute, but you guys already knew that," Sean mentally facepalmed.

"Oh Jayson, you didn't say he was cute too," Izzy said to Jayson, prompting Sean to check his watch.

"I'm sorry Mr White, but I must get going, I have to get my sister before we go to the reapings," Sean said.

"It's no problem kid, and call me Jayson, we'll be spending a lot of time together after all," Jayson said to the McConnell brothers and they left the restaurant. They walked the sandy roads back to their home, where they met their mother and Erin.

"Okay, I'll be there in time to see you off, I just have some business to take care of before I head over, so you guys go ahead and go to the square without me, okay?" His mother said.

Sean nodded his head and they left.

"So Sean," Erin started to ask, "When you come back we're going to be super rich right?"

Sean laughed, "Yeah Erin, we will be. And you two won't be going to the academy at all."

James frowned at this but didn't say anything. Erin took James' hand, and they skipped to the square. The three McConnell's checked their fingers on the needle, checking them into the reapings, and they went to their age groups.

Sean found a group of guys he knew and stood by them, one of them being Dean, whom he had beaten for the spot of tribute just a week earlier. Sean didn't have too many friends, in between the academy and his mom not letting him do much if he didn't have a sibling with him. That part was okay with him, because he loved Erin and James, and they were his best friends.

He saw his mom come in, through the back and join the adults, and then the gates shut.

"Good morning District 4!" Phil Collins yelled from the stage, addressing the crowd in front of him "Are we all ready to get started?" He asked. He knew the answer. They always did.

"Before we start with the reapings, good ol President Gold has a message for us!" He hit play on the projector, and the video that flipped Sean's life over played.

_"The Hunger Games." _Gold's voice rang through the town square. "_A sign to the districts of Panem that is from the Capital will not tolerate rebellion. A reminder of all the lives lost in the Dark Days. These games have defined our Panem for years," President Gold, on the tape, declared to an unknown body of people, "These games are our livelihood, our culture. This year celebrates the One-Hundredth annual Hunger Games, and with that number, a new Quarter Quell. In the past, we have had three Quarter Quells. The first, as a reminder to the districts that the Capital rules, each district voted for their tributes. The second, doubled every tribute from each district. The third, reminding us that no one is safe from the Capitals reign, the tributes were chosen from the pool of former victors. This years Quarter Quell, as a reminder that even the youngest tributes aren't safe, only children ages fifteen and under can be reaped or volunteer," President Gold finished._

The silence in the square was to be expected. Sean had forgotten that it would be a shock to the rest of the district.

"Well you guys heard it!" Collins enounced, "This year is 15 and under I'm afraid. Let's get this party started shall we?"

A woman brought a bowl over to Collins. Everyone in the district knew it wasn't needed, but procedure is procedure after all. "Ladies first?" Collins asked the crowd. He stuck his hand in the bowl of girls names, and called one out.

"Natalie Finch!" He called.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A voice rang out. Sean knew it was Kensley, and wasn't at all surprised when he saw her saunter up the stage.

"What a brave young soul," Collins spoke to Kensley, "What's your name miss?"

"Kensley Yandell," She said.

"Well there you have it folks! District 4's female tribute, Kensley Yandell!" Collins spoke with such enthusiasm that it sparked a round of applause.

"Now for the boys!" Collins said after the applause died down. He reached in the bowl and called the name "Dean Odom!"

'_Oh how ironic_' Sean thought. "I volunteer as tribute!" He yelled proudly. He practically sprinted up to the stage, and shook Collins' hand.

"And what is your name, young man?" Collins asked him.

"Sean McConnell." Sean said proudly. The peacekeepers then led them to the back room where their families were waiting.

His mom was in tears yet again. He knew she had every right to be worried, he just hated that she was. "It's okay mom, I got this. Trust me," Sean said. He wrapped her in his arms, her head barely reaching his chin. His mom was short, and Sean was quite the opposite.

"I know son, I just worry. I hope you never have to go through this when you get back." _if you get back_. Truth be told, Sean wasn't entirely sure if he was going to win or not, but he sure as hell wasn't planning on losing.

"I won't mom. My kids won't worry about this. Now go home, get some rest. Don't worry about me," Sean told his mother. She nodded her head, and left him with his siblings.

Sean turned to James. "You're going to have to take care of them James. I don't know if I'll be back, but even while I'm gone you'll need to care for them. You got that?" He asked.

James nodded, and the three McConnell kids hugged it out before Sean left to get on the train. He turned and watched as his last link of home left, and for just a moment, he was alone.

"Ready to go sir?" A peacekeeper asked him. Sean nodded, and they boarded the train.

"Welcome aboard Mr McConnell." Jayson said to the dirty blonde. "We leave for the capital in a few minutes. Your luggage has been put in your room, which is the left room on the third residential car. Stay in here though, we have some business to take care of."

Sean did as he was told, and sat and waited for Kensley to join them, which she did a few minutes later.

"Okay," Jayson started, "This is my first year to mentor, as you both know I usually work at the academy, but this year Killian and Sarah have teamed up to run it, so I will be here helping the old man mentor."

"Yes, I'm stuck with the inexperienced, immature, Jayson White for my last year of mentoring. How great can life get?" Finnick said, cynically, but with a smile.

"That's a good attitude grandpa, let's see if it's still there after 8," Jayson joked, causing Finnick to burst out in laughter.

"You're not wrong there kid," Finnick laughed, "anyway, down to business. McConnell, you're with me, and Rogers is going to be your stylist. Yandell, you've got funny guy over here and Snow. Now go get some rest, we have a long day when we get to the Capital."

Sean and Kensley both left the room with a smile on their faces.

"Those two are hilarious," Kensley said to him, starting conversation.

"They really are," Sean agreed.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do to win yet?" Kensley asked him. Truth be told, he hadn't yet.

"No, I was gonna wait and talk to Finnick tomorrow about it." He replied.

"That's smart. So do you think we might still be able to have the Career pack?"

"I don't know. It seems like a smart idea, but I'm not going to risk teaming up with someone who will probably stab me in the back at the first chance they get."

"Yeah, thats kind of what I was thinking too. Let's just wait until that moment comes to decide," Kensley agreed.

They reached the third residential car and said their goodnights. Sean stepped into the room and was caught in awe at the view of the world passing by. The whole back wall was glass, just glass, and the outside was beautiful. At that moment they were passing over the ocean outside of District 4, and Sean began to feel an urge to just jump in the water.

There was a knock on his door and a servant came in and asked him if he wanted anything. He asked for a water and changed into some of his sleepwear before heading in for the night. He dreamed of the ocean and 4, wondering if he would ever see it again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Capital was a beautiful place at night, truly. The rooftops of the Tribute building gave quite the view over the Capital. There were only a few buildings taller than it, and it truly stood out above all the others. The city was massive, and if you weren't on top of the Tribute building, you definitely wouldn't be able to see from one side to another.

On top of the Tribute building, gazing across the Capital's skyline, stood a man. The man had curly blonde hair, littered with greys. In his left hand, he held a cane. In his right, a book, titled The Art of War. Many of the copies had been lost over time, and the few that were left were only given to important people. This man, was one of them. Suddenly, the elevator doors to the roof opened, revealing a man and a woman.

The pair approached the old man, nodded, and then sat on the rooftop next to each other. The elevator doors opened again, yet again revealing a pair of people. Once again, a man and a woman. Behind them followed a group of servants, carrying a table and six chairs. The servants positioned the table in the correct spot, and promptly left. The old man took a seat at one of the head chairs, and then nodded for the others to sit. Couple one sat to the man's right, while couple two sat to his left. Finally, the elevator doors opened to reveal one last male, who took a seat on the other head.

"Good evening," The old man said, raspiness in his voice, "I suppose you all know why we are here?"

"Well of course," The man from couple one replied, "We're evaluating our tributes." The man, named Nolan Heath, was from District One. More importantly, he was a victor from District One.

"Yes, we are. And I hate to say it, but One doesn't look too promising this year," the woman to Nolan's right said. Her name was Morgan Andrews, and, like Nolan, she was from District One and had won The Hunger Games.

"I believe it's quite the opposite here at Two. If you had told me these two tributes had beaten out 17 and 18 year old for the right to fight in the Games, I wouldn't have batted an eye. Those two have a big chance to win, although they're quite insane," Paige Turner, victor and mentor from District Two said. Her partner, Dane Smith, nodded profusely.

"How insane?" the old man asked.

"Nathan Hunt kind of insane," Dane replied quickly, with Paige muttering an agreement.

This caused a moment of terror in all six of the people at the table. It was well earned too. Nathan Hunt was a sociopath. He single handedly killed the Career pack, as well as an additional six other tributes in his games, making him have one of, if not the, highest kills in he games.

"So what you're saying is," the younger man on the opposite of the old man started.

"Is that yes, while I believe our tributes can win, it's not a fond idea to believe if they should," Paige finished.

"So you won't be offended if we tell our tributes to try and break the Career pack before the games?" The younger man said.

"Yes, Jayson, that's exactly what we're saying. We are going to do everything in our power to make sure they win, but our advice is to tell your tributes to stay away from ours. It would only end in death for them. Hell, it'll probably end in death for them anyway, but it wouldn't be as certain," Dane said to the newly revealed Jayson White.

"Well," Nolan started, "Thank you for the warning. Jayson, how are Four's tributes this year?"

"They're unknowns. I believe they could have what it takes to win it easily, or be bloodbath. I don't know the boy as well, but the girl is quite a character. She stubborn, pigheaded, impossible to teach, and yet she shows signs of being caring, loyal, and brave. I watched both of them fight, and while the boy is more of a quiet fighter, the girl has power," Jayson explained.

"The boy has a lot of potential," the old man said, "He is very caring, and quite easy to like. He also has this charm that it seems he can turn on and off at will. And yes, like my partner here said, he is quite the silent fighter, he's still very good at what he does. He reminds me of a wolf, or maybe a fox."

"Yes, and the girl is just a raging bull," Jayson laughed.

The laughter was echoed around the table. "Well, I must get going. The parades are tomorrow and such," the old man said.

"Yeah Gramps," Jayson joked, "Can't be staying out too late, you have a bedtime and all."

"Yes," Finnick Odair responded, "I do."

Force Uprising

"McConnell! McConnel get up!"

Sean awoke to three people in crazy wigs and random tattoos all around their bodies slapping him senseless in an attempt to wake him up. They half dragged, half walked, him into a room before the man began to speak.

"Ah, good. My name is Orpheus, and these are my partners, Persephone and Esther. We're going to get you all pretty before Luna comes in here and creates a masterpiece on the canvas we prepared. Just sit tight and learn to live through the pain," the only man, Orpheus said, his blue hair, which Sean realized was actually dyed instead of being a wig, bouncing with every word he said.

The two women, Persephone and Esther, began to strip him naked while Orpheus began to turn some tools on. They then began to pluck his hairs from his legs, one by one, in one of the most painful processes Sean had had to endure.

What felt like 300 of those processes done to places on Sean's body he didn't even know he had, and the crazies, who Sean had named the "Three Angels of Death", had finished with his body, a woman came in. Dark brown hair, steel grey eyes, and quite tall, stood someone Sean knew. Not personally, but he still knew her. Standing in front of him was Luna Rogers, his stylist.

"So, Sean, before we get started, we're going to establish something," She started.

"You're from District Four?"

He nodded.

"You swim? Fish?"

Two more nods.

"Okay good. Are you comfortable with being portrayed as king of the ocean? This is rhetorical, you don't actually have a choice."

He didn't know what to do, so he just nodded, earning a laugh from his stylist.

She laughed, "Relax kid, this is going to go just fine."

Two hours later, and she was right. He was dressed as the highest of Greek royalty. He wore a helmet with beautiful gems the color of the sea. Armor fit for a king, and a glowing gold trident in his right hand.

He wasn't the king of the ocean.

He was the god.

They had rushed him down to the chariot line, where he was supposed to mingle with the other tributes. They had dressed Kensley the same as him, with a spear instead. She had gone to hang with the boy and girl from One, whom she had become friends with. Sean was okay with that, but he hadn't really found any allies yet.

Just then he felt a hit from his back, lurching him forward. He turned to find who hit him, and he thought it was the boy from Six. Six had been pushed intp Sean, by a boy near the Three chariot.

"Don't come around here again, you're insane!" The boy yelled at Six.

"We'll finish this in the games, Terry. Just you wait," Six said, with a snakelike smile, before turning away.

Sean walked over to the boy Six called Terry.

"You alright man?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Kalobe was just harassing Courtney here," Terry said, pointing at a girl who was hiding behind him. She was short, and had brown hair wrapped in a ponytail. Terry was taller than her, but a few inches shorter than Sean with blonde hair flowing outward.

"Jeez, he sounds like a fun guy. I'm Sean McConnell, District Four," Sean said, introducing himself.

"I'm Kyler Terry, 7," Kyler returned.

"Courtney Kitchens, 3," the girl introduced as well.

They stood there awkwardly for a second before Courtney piped up.

"So you're from Four?" She asked, "Does that mean you'll be running with the Careers?"

Sean rubbed the back of his head, "Well I'm not quite sure. Finnick, my mentor, said they always have a meeting on the night after the parade, but he also told me that he didn't expect it to go well this year, so I might not be. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to join us," she said nervously.

Sean smiled, "If there isn't any Careers, I just might."

He would've stayed to talk more, but an announcement came over the intercom system informing them that they needed to be in their chariots.

Force Uprising

"Good morning citizens of Panem! My name is Hannah Flickerman, joined today by Gamemakers Leo Greene and Lenora Cruz for the first event of the One-Hundredth annual Hunger Games: the Parade! President Gold will be giving the go signal soon, but while we wait, why don't we ask these fine gamemakers some questions?"

The studio audience roared, and Hannah began the interview.

"So, Leo, Lenora, what is so special about this arena?" Flickerman asked.

"Oh, Hannah, you know we can't answer that question yet, why don't you give us a few days?" Leo said with a smile, not willing to give the tributes any insight to what they will be facing.

"Oh Leo," Hannah laughed, "You caught me, I'll admit. How is Jack handling this year? It has to be a special year for you all, after all."

"Well," Lenora started, "Jack has been very busy with this year. Head Gamemaker is no easy job, and it's always been harsher on Quells. I'm also hoping Jack will retire this year, seeing as how it is his 20th year as Head Gamemaker, and that every Head Gamemaker retired after a Quarter Quell. As a whole though, this has been the smoothest year so far."

"Thank you so much Lenora! That is very insightful information! Now folks, President Gold has given the signal, it's time for the show to start!" Flickerman exclaimed.

"And right out of the gate we have District One! Taking pride in their work, these tributes have been dressed with pearls, diamonds, and the like, and don't they look stunning? Oh, and here comes Two! Painted as stone, it's like I'm looking at gargoyles! They look amazing! And out comes Three! These tributes look quite beautiful! I feel like I'm surrounded by a light show, its stunning! And here comes Four, is that-?"

Force Uprising

Sean and Kensley rode in the chariot down the floor of the chariot hall feeling like gods. In short, its because they were. Over the speakers they heard the phrase, "The Gods of the Ocean" and that was the effect they wanted. Kensley looked at him, and he nodded. They had a secret weapon to use to gain public favor, in the form of a button on their chariot.

A button Sean pressed. Out of their chariot flew water and sand, turning a section of the chariot floor into a piece of District Four. Then, the outward paneling of the chariot dropped, and the inward was shown. The creators of the chariot fashioned a fish tank in their chariot, and it literally looked like the tributes from Four were walking on water.

Sean only knew one thing, Finnick would be proud.

Hours later, Sean found out he was right. Finnick had had to eat lunch with some victors after the parade, and the minute he got back, he had come with great news.

When Finnick was a tribute, the interviewer was Caesar Flickerman. 20 years ago, around the 80th games, Caesar passed away, giving the job to his daughter, Hannah. Hannah created a system, like the individual assessments that the judges give tributes, where she would give the tributes scores on things like the parade and the interviews.

And whatever she said, the Capital citizens mirrored.

So when Finnick got back to the fourth floor of the tribute building, he had announced that Hannah would be releasing the first set of scores tonight.

Sean, Finnick, Kensley, Jayson, Phil, Luna, and Sharon all gathered around the television to see what would come.

"So how does this work?" Kensley asked, to no one in particular.

"You haven't seen it before?" Sharon asked.

"No," Jayson responded, "It's academy procedure to watch the games and the games only. We'll give them rundowns, but we never deemed this part too important. We basically only let them know the combat scores, and based off that we make the predictions."

Finnick snorted, "The academy has really gotten on some major bullshit since I last checked up."

Jayson smirked, "I agree, but it isn't my decision. Althea has taken over commanding the thing, and she wants to make sure that we're fully focused on training."

Finnick scowled, "I loved her husband back when he was living, but she's been a bitch for a long time."

"Yeah, she has. But I think she does genuinely care, she just doesn't want any more kids in the position of her husband," Jayson said.

A somber moment passed as they remembered Orion Douglass, an old tribute from Four, and an old friend of Jayson.

"Anyway Kensley," Finnick started, "It works basically the same way as the individual scores, except she will only release the top five tonight, and then wait until they release the combat scores to release them all. Hopefully we'll see you both in the top five tonight."

The group nodded an agreement, and the program came on.

"Good evening Panem! My name is Hannah Flickerman, here reporting from the Capital, and tonight we're going to take a look at my top five tributes so far, as well as what the betting pool predicts, so stay tuned!" Flickerman said, starting the show.

"Earlier today, we met our tributes for the hundredth games tonight, and I have to say, they have not disappointed. I think it's safe to say that the tribute taking my number one spot, who I think will come out victorious, is none other than Kalobe Scott, from District Six!"

Sean thought back to the boy with the snake smile, and quietly agreed. There was a fair amount of competition.

"For my second place slot, Luke Michaels, District Two!"

Sean wouldn't meet him until the meeting tonight, but a conversation he had with Finnick earlier that day made him think this prediction wasn't that far off either.

"Third place, Sean McConnell, hailing from the oceans of District Four!"

Applause went around the room for him. Congratulations from the Four family was rampant, but short lasting. Hannah Flickerman does not wait for applause.

"Fourth place, Kinsey Wells, District Seven, and fifth place, Morgan Underwood, District Ten. We'll be right back with the general consensus on who the victor will be, and the analysis of the two, after this commercial break," Flickerman said, ending the report.

Finnick stood up, "Well, I'd love to have a party, but you two need to get to the roof for the career meeting. Sean, I told you this earlier, but I want to remind you, and let Kensley know, in case her lazy mentor didn't tell her. Do everything in your physical power to make sure the career pack is disbanded. I don't care if you team with the Ones later, but I want zero connection with the Two tributes. Got that?"

Sean and Kensley both nodded. "Okay good. Now get going, I'll tell you the rest of the results when you get back," Finnick said, ushering them away.

Sean and Kensley soon found themselves in the elevator, where Joey and Carly, from District One, were already waiting.

"So," Joey started, "I assume your mentors told you guys to stay away from Two as well?"

Sean nodded, "Yeah. Any plans on how we could do that?"

"Murder them on the roof and hope they don't send replacements or arrest us?" Carly said, only half joking.

"Honestly that seems like the best option," Kensley agreed, not joking.

"Relax guys," Sean started, "Let's just test them, maybe they'll do it on their own. If not, we can just act like there's a pack and do secret alliances."

Everyone in the elevator agreed, before Joey piped up. "Secret alliances?" He asked, "I thought we were going to team anyway?"

Sean turned around, actually summing up the tributes in the elevator. Kensley looked like she could be a career. She had looks, and she could definitely fight. She very much could team with Sean, and she wouldn't be a hindrance.

The other two? Not so much. Carly was rather stickish. She didn't have much muscle on her body. Sean quite frankly felt he could snap her in two easily. And Joey? He was almost the exact same. He had a little bit more muscle, not much, but he still looked fairly weak. He always carried on him an impish grin too, from what Sean had seen.

Sean thought back to the other two tributes he had met that day. "I didn't think of that," He lied. It was a lie, he had thought of it, but after seeing the Ones, he didn't really feel that they could do much. "And I kinda already have a team with others."

"That's okay," Carly said, her voice with a smudge of disappointment.

"I'll team with you," Kensley offered. The Ones accepted, and Sean realized he still might need an in.

"What if we train together? To give the appearance that we're all still one group?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, that works for me," Joey responded. The other two nodded in agreement, and they had it set. Soon the elevator doors opened, revealing the rooftop of the tribute building. Standing there on the roof, was a boy and a girl.

Sean knew what to do. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was get on people whom he didn't like nerves. He eyed the boy down, giving him a testy and daring look, pushing him to start something.

"Took you long enough," The boy said, bluntly. "I feel like we've been waiting for hours."

"Sorry, I'll admit, the meeting isn't on the top of my priority list at the moment," Sean responded.

"Why not? This is only your future we're talking about, nothing too big," The boy shot back.

"I've just had more important things on my mind." Sean said with a hmph.

"More important than living? Are you an idiot?" The girl asked rhetorically.

"Katie. Is that any way to treat our teammates?" The boy asked his partner.

"Sorry Luke," Katie said, "But if this idiot thinks that there are more important things than living, then I don't think I want him on my team."

"All do respect miss," Sean said, "But I don't think I gave you permission to run my team."

"Your team? Last I checked buddy, I was the first one here, and Two always leads."

"Please," Kensley started, getting into the conversation, "You couldn't lead this team from an ass to a toilet bowl. Our best chances of living, since you're so concerned with that, is to be far away from you idiots."

"Then why don't you just leave!" Katie shouted.

"Let's not make any rash decisions," Luke started.

"Actually, lets. I don't think the pack is smart this year, I'm out," Sean said. Kensley followed him to the elevator and the two left.

Joey and Carly looked at each other after the elevator shut, before Luke turned to them.

"You two get out of here. You look worthless, maybe even bloodbath. I don't want you on my team. If we see you in the arena, you will be the first to go," Luke said in a rage, his fist clenched.

The Ones walked as fast as they could to the elevator, and the last glimpse they saw was Luke chunking something off the roof of the building.

Force Uprising

"So? How'd it go?" Finnick asked the two after they got back to the floor.

"As well as you'd expect," Sean replied, "There are no careers. The Twos strike me as jerks."

Finnick nodded, "Yeah, that's what their mentors thought as well."

Kensley went off to the bar to talk to Jayson, leaving Sean with Finnick.

"So," Finnick started, "You're still going to need allies. Have anyone picked out?"

"Yeah," Sean said, "Courtney, the girl from Three, and Kyler, the guy from Seven. We talked before the parade, and I told them that if there was no career pack, I'd team with them."

"Good, that's good. I've talked to both their mentors, and they seem to be strong enough to fend for themselves, but still weak enough to where you could take them out," Finnick responded.

Sean got a sour look on his face. He had known since he joined the academy that he would have to kill, but he didn't expect it so soon. Just the thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

Finnick noticed. "Don't stress it, Sean. Killing isn't okay, but this is killing to survive. The Hunger Games are kill or be killed, and there's no escaping that. When you need to worry, is when you don't feel remorse for killing. Now, I have another prospect for an ally. His name is Jacob Avett, from District Five. Talk to him tomorrow in training. Right now, get some rest."

Sean agreed, but another thing popped up in his brain, "What were the projections from the gamblers?"

Finnick smiled, "They have Luke from Two in second, Jacob in third, Kalobe in fourth, and Kaylen from Six in fifth."

"And in first?"

"You." 


End file.
